Eien Ni
by Zontaurop
Summary: Aquello era para siempre.


_**Un **NagaKonan que hice hace mucho. Y me gustaría compartirlo con vosotros._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Naruto y sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

"_La muerte no nos roba los seres amados. Al contrario, nos los guarda y nos los inmortaliza en el recuerdo. La vida sí que nos los roba muchas veces y definitivamente."_

_François Mauriac, escritor francés._

* * *

Cuentas hasta tres, cerrando los ojos poco a poco hasta sumirte en la oscuridad. Aquella tiniebla te rodea como un bálsamo algo reconfortante, pero unas luces que titilan, de color amarillo claro, hacen que bufes indignada pues te están atrayendo.

Entonces todas esas luces se unen y puedes vislumbrar su figura. Entornas los ojos y le ves a la perfección. Tal y cómo le recordarás siempre. Con su piel tostada con algún lunar que otro, sus ojos azules mirándote con amor, su eterna sonrisa de pillo y su alborotada cabellera naranja en la que te encantaba meter los dedos.

Él se acerca, rodeando tu cintura con su brazo izquierdo y con su mano derecha cogiendo tu mano, la que no está sobre su hombro. Y comenzáis un baile estúpido, torpe, riéndoos de cada error que cometéis. Y sientes su calidez, calentando tu cuerpo y concentrándose en el centro de tu pecho. Sientes sus labios sobre los tuyos y os mezcláis en un ritmo algo frenético que te encanta.

Pero de pronto, comienza a alejarse, dejando como única unión vuestras manos. Te dirige una sonrisa afable cuando ves como dos hilos de sangre caen de las comisuras de sus labios y una oscura mancha empieza a expandirse en su pecho.

_No. No te vayas, no me dejes de nuevo sola_.

Las luces desaparecen junto a él y vuelves a estar sumida en la oscuridad. Ahora te duele el corazón y sientes que la cabeza te va a explotar. Las lágrimas comienzan a caer por tus mejillas sin permiso y sueltas un sollozo ahogado, cómo una demostración de tu dolor. No puedes más.

Un destello débil y tenue aparece frente a ti de pronto, llamándote la atención un micro-segundo por su color rojizo. Cierras los ojos y pronto escuchas una voz familiar.

_Por favor, deja de llorar. Nunca te dejaré, te lo prometo, ahora estoy aquí._

Intentas quitarte las lágrimas con tus temblorosas manos, pero otras más grandes, fuertes y de dedos largos las toman con delicadeza. Sientes como cada lágrima es besada, borrada de tu piel, y unos brazos te sostienen con fuerza para que no caigas. Y comenzáis un baile lento, acompasado, suave. Te arriesgas un poco más y levantas con cuidado la mirada.

Sus ojos violáceos, anillados, te miran con devoción e inocente amor del que no es correspondido. Tus manos van hacia arriba, acariciando la pálida piel de su cuello y enredando las hebras rojizas oscuras entre tus dedos. Una leve presión de tus manos y vuestros labios se encuentran. En ese beso solo hay desesperación, dolor, compasión, tristeza. Y muy en el fondo sabes que hay amor también.

Ese tipo de amor que reside en aquellos que han pasado demasiadas desgracias. Del que te hace débil y fuerte a la vez.

Rápidamente, sientes como el hombre media cabeza más alto que tú se derrumba y sus piernas comienzan a perder piel, cómo si un líquido invisible las hubiese quemado. Su aspecto saludable va decreciendo y solo notas como piel y hueso se pegan. Le agarras con fuerza para que el que no caiga ahora sea él.

No permitirás que tu único sustento, lo único que te queda, caiga.

_Lo siento Konan, lo siento tanto..._

El sollozo del hombre pelirrojo hizo que las lágrimas acudiesen de nuevo a tus ojos grises. Sabes a que se refiere.

Nagato te pide perdón por ser el culpable de que Yahiko muriese.

_Konan. Abre los ojos querida._

Las imágenes se disipan con una rapidez apabullante y lo único que haces es mirar a Nagato en cuanto recuperas la noción del tiempo. Ves los últimos vestigios de rojo desaparecer de su cabello y eres la única que puede oír su voz, porque está dentro de tu cabeza.

_Aunque no fuese recíproco, siempre te amé. Siento dejarte sola, perdóname._

Vuestras miradas se cruzan por última vez y estás segura que un atisbo de sonrisa se asoma en sus marchitos labios. Una lágrima solitaria cruza su demacrada mejilla y le oyes murmurar:

-Aquí termina mi función.

Y el árbol en el que estáis, comienza a desmoronarse en finos pedazos de papel. Es su fin. Y probablemente el tuyo también, dentro de poco. Dejas de ver cómo respira y sus manos caen inertes a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Cierras los ojos con fuerza, controlándote, y piensas:

_La que pide perdón soy yo, Nagato. Siento no haberte dicho nunca que en verdad te quería._

Espías entre tus pestañas un momento, viendo al nuevo puente hacia la paz. Aquel muchacho rubio que lleva sobre sus hombros el legado de los tres hombres más importantes de tu vida.

Lo conseguirá, estás muy segura de ello.

Conseguiría aquello que ninguno de los cuatro había encontrado.

Y si tenías que morir por ello, lo harías.


End file.
